


Polvere di stelle

by squirrelroyalty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelroyalty/pseuds/squirrelroyalty
Summary: Courfeyrac and Combeferre watch the wonder that is superquark together
 
  “Are you full of Beryllium, Gold, and Titanium, because you are Be-Au-Ti-Ful.” He finished off his near perfect delivery in a fake English accent with finger guns and waited for Ferre’s reaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is mainly just a way to express my love of superquark which is so amazing and if you're not italian you're seriously missing out anyway the link to the episode is [here](http://www.raiplay.it/video/2016/08/Superquark-del-30082016-a96c122a-c45b-4a87-aba8-a5ccb930ee5b.html) but it is all in italian... and the TED talk Ferre talks about is [here](https://www.ted.com/talks/topher_white_what_can_save_the_rainforest_your_used_cell_phone?language=en#t-6774) also I would like to apologise if I mess up some of the Italian stuff, I've lived in the UK for most of my life so sometimes may be wrong or out of date  
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr [here](http://www.imsorryfortheinconvenience.tumblr.com)

"Ahaha! There you are! So you did literally flee to the library to try and escape Enjolras' wrath?" Courfeyrac said, stepping into the corner of the library that Combeferre has marked as his own, the stack of books, coffee cups and and the blanket into the corner betraying how long he wanted to stay there.  
"Maybe?" he replied, not looking up from his notes.  
"Ferre! All Enj wants you to do is relax and sleep Maria, you don't have to hide yourself in a library every day after school, completely forgetting to eat until the evening. I mean you don't even leave to get tramezzini or anything.” Courfeyrac said exasperated at his best friend, when he didn't reply he continued, "Fine. But tonight you're coming out with me, we can go out, get a pizza, stargaze, go to a club, whatever you want but you're getting out of here, you're going to stop studying and you're going to spend some time with your friends."  
"I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't?? Look Ferre, I know the maturità is important but you're going to get 10 e lode in all your subjects and even if you don't end up top of the class you'll do so well in the admission tests that you'll get into whatever university you want to go to." He sighed, expecting Combeferre to splutter and to deny his words.  
"It's not that, it's Wednesday." Combeferre replied, stressing the Wednesday in a way that Courfeyrac didn't catch.  
"Yeah and there's a pizza waiting for us, so come on!" He whined, not understanding why Combeferre was so against having some fun.  
"No, no, Superquark is on tonight."  
"Ohhhhh" Everything suddenly making sense, he'd never seen anything, or anyone for that matter distract Combeferre from Superquark and he didn't think that would change. 'What about that guy who he likes' said the treacherous voice inside his head and Courfeyrac clenched his jaw as he thought of Combeferre with another person, changing his habits to suit the other person and being happy, or even worse bringing this guy into their lives and having to pretend that he was happy for Combeferre whilst they held hands and watched superquark together. "We can watch it together." He said, his tone too angry for their conversation or his offer.  
Combeferre looked up from his notes, "Okay... you don't have to if you don't want to though." he said, confused at Courfeyrac's harsh tone. He didn't want to force Courfeyrac to watch a programme that he'd never seemed interested in because he owed Enjolras something but at the same time the idea of Courfeyrac sitting next to him and possibly snuggling into his side made his heart ache. It was always like this with Courfeyrac, logically he knew he should try and maintain their friendship as just that but he wanted more and he couldn't help himself from dressing better or jokingly using pickup lines to see Courfeyrac's reaction.  
"No, no, I do want to watch superquark with you. It's never too late to gain an appreciation for science right? Plus in waiting for Piero Angela and Giovanni Bignami to admit that aliens don't exist so I'll win my bet." Courfeyrac replied, if his earnest expression and almost direct Ferre quote didn't convince Combeferre that he was serious then his joke and reference to their childhood bet did. In response Combeferre smiled widely at Courf, his relief and happiness clear on his face that left him hoping that his feelings weren't displayed as well whilst Courfeyrac had to squash down the affection that bubbled up seeing obvious happiness on his friend's face so that he didn't end up beaming his love back.  
"You're never going to win your bet, space is too big and large to rule out the possibility that there is at least one other planet, even if it's not in our galaxy, that has life. I mean we've already found a lot of planets that have some, if not most, of the conditions necessary for life and we've only examined a tiny part of space." Combeferre paused as he glanced over at Courfeyrac to see if he was following the conversation, he quickly pouted wiping the lovestruck expression of his face before Combeferre could see it. "Okay, okay, fine. They're probably not little green men with probes and rather just bacteria which apparently isn't interesting and shouldn't be called alien life according to someone but the fact remains that there probably is life elsewhere in space and so you'll never win your bet."  
“Just you wait.” Courfeyrac teased back, his face falling into its trademark “terrible reference” expression.  
“I’ll wait.” Combeferre smirked back, not realising the effect that it had on his companion, “So my house or yours?” Courfeyrac died on the inside realising that whilst Combeferre was not insinuating anything, it didn’t stop him from imagining inappropriate situations which he had been trying so hard to ignore. What felt like seconds afterwards Courfeyrac realised that Combeferre was looking at him weirdly and it took him a while to realise that it was because he hadn’t answered.  
“Oh… Uhm… I guess your house is probably better, I mean don’t you have a weekly pillow fort you can set up for superquark?” Courfeyrac said, trying to convince Combeferre that everything was fine.  
“Well yeah, you are definitely okay with this?” Combeferre looked over worried and all Courfeyrac wanted to do was hug him or touch him to reassure him that he was okay and wanted to watch superquark or do anything with him but he knew that it would be too weird so he stayed still.  
“Honestly Ferre, devo parlare in turco? I want to watch Superquark with you silly, now you can get back to your studying and I’ll make sure that you don’t work yourself to death.” He relied, sitting down in the middle of the blanket pile and pulling out his phone preparing himself for the long wait by opening candy crush. Combeferre looked at him fondly and then back to his work, stopping every couple of minutes just to send affectionate glances in his direction.  
They stayed in comfortable silence until it was time for dinner and Combeferre got a call from his mother saying that dinner was ready and that he could bring Courfeyrac over, the loud call waking Courfeyrac from where he had started napping in the blanket, phone long ignored over watching Combeferre studying. He spluttered awake loudly denying that he had been sleeping but couldn’t stop echoing the warm smile that had spread over Combeferre’s face at his protests.  
“Come on, mama says that it’s almost ready which means that she’s cooking an extra kilo of pasta just for you but you know mama.” Combeferre said, almost nervous of of Courfeyrac which confused him, they had known each other since they were born and yet seeing Courfeyrac fall asleep on his blanket had made him seem so vulnerable and adorable. It hadn’t even been the first time he’d seen Courfeyrac asleep but it had touched his heart in a different way.  
“Ferre, I spend more time at your house than mine, I’m sure that she knows how much food to make.” Courfeyrac replied, rolling his eyes at Combeferre’s nervous expression.  
“Sure. That’s why we eat leftovers all week due to how much she cooks for meals with our extended family during the weekend because she’s never sure how many people will come.” Combeferre rolled his eyes at Courfeyrac which just descended into a competition to see who could do their best Grantaire expression and laughter. They settled into their usual routine, Combeferre picking up his books and organising them in his bag whilst Courfeyrac picked up the blanket and wrapped it around himself and picked up the disposable coffee cups, shuddering at the terrible library coffee, before they left and walked over to their apartment building. They climbed up to Combeferre’s flat, passing to knock on Courfeyrac’s door and tell his mother that he was staying at Combeferre’s, it only took quarter of an hour to get through the recent gossip and another fifteen minutes to get her to stop fussing over Combeferre’s hair and general health and let them go up the flight of stairs that seperated the two flats.  
Once inside Courfeyrac was fussed over by Combeferre’s mother whilst Combeferre escaped to the living room, starting to hum la Aria sulla IV corda whilst turning the living room into a blanket fort worthy of watching superquark and set up a countdown on his phone for the big event. Courfeyrac eventually managed to wriggle his way out of Combeferre’s mother’s grasp and through into living room where he “helped” Combeferre, or in other words he lay spread out over the floor and the carefully organised cushions of the pillow fort and ignored Combeferre muffled yells of protests and only tried to moved away when the combined weight of more cushions, Combeferre and his 6 copies of “I promesi sposi” started to weigh down on him uncomfortably and ruin the masterpiece if his hair which did not go according to plan but instead ended in a huge tangle of limbs and books.  
When Combeferre’s mother came in fifteen minutes later to tell them that dinner was ready they were still there, Courfeyrac drawing little star freckles over Combeferre’s arm as Combeferre was reading and complaining every couple of pages about how people glossed over the fact that “i promisi sposi” was an important step in italian literature and just focused on the love story, not that he didn’t enjoy the love story, he love it so much but it was so much more interesting that that. Courfeyrac was just agreeing every time, having heard it all hundreds of times already. She smiled at her “boys” and chuckled at the length of time that it took them to separate themselves and race out of the room, Courfeyrac stopping to give his mother a quick kiss on her cheek.  
Dinner was the usual elaborate affair, pasticcio for the first plate followed by cottolete, peperoni ripieni and salad as well a constant supply of bread the whole affair only being over when they had eaten enough and caught up on all the new gossip that had circulated their small town in the past day. The pleasant atmosphere was broken by a shrill alarm emanating from Combeferre’s phone telling him that Superquark started in half an hour which sent them all in a frenzy, firstly helping clear the table and then Courfeyrac made some last minute alterations to the blanket fort to create his image of perfection which took longer than he wanted to admit whilst Combeferre decided to set up the lamp stellarium he normally kept in his room and smile helplessly at Courf’s antics. They were then ready to settle down and turned on the tv to the ever present Vodafone commercials which they suffered through as well as the rest of mediocre to terrible adverts before the opening came on and Ferre was ready to hum along to the best song of all time, la Aria sulla IV corda. Courf just shook his head and joined in, if you can’t beat them you join them right? Ferre shushing him as the preview started, leaning forwards as if to gain more information via osmosis.  
“Look it’s your crush.” Courf said jokingly, elbowing him when Piero Angela appeared on screen only to be met with a blushing Ferre who still managed to glare at him. “Oh my god! You actually have a crush on him!”  
“Shut up. I appreciate his work and he is a great host for superquark and like he’s been doing this for what 60 years and his voice hasn’t changed and he’s like the Italian David Attenborough…” Courf’s amused look changed into confusion at the name, “You don’t know who David Attenborough is? I mean sure he’s English but he is the best. I can’t believe you Co- shush” He leant over and placed his hand on Courfeyrac’s face without really looking at what he was doing as Piero Angela introduced the last hunter in the “La caccia” series of documentaries that Superquark were running.  
«Today’s documentary is dedicated to nature’s largest predator who is never seen in any documentary because it’s found on the other side of the camera. It’s about humans.»  
“Oh my God. I am so ready for this Courf are you ready because I am ready.” Ferre squealed excitedly, Courfeyrac just shook his head and smiled at his best friend and settled down to watch.  
«The hunt series will conclude with this episode but next week we will have the behind the scenes episode talking about how it was filmed.»  
“Does this mean that you’re no longer going to bug me about Superquark?” Courf said, nudging Ferre jokingly not expecting the very real sadness that coloured his face. “Hey… Firstly you’re not bugging and secondly it’s coming back next year, right?”  
“Yeah but it starts again around June Courf, that’s almost a whole year.”  
“More like 10 months.” Courf replied with finger guns before realising that this probably wasn’t the time or place but Combeferre’s weak smile was worth the slight embarrassment. “In the meantime let’s just enjoy watching this episode okay?” Ferred nodded and looked back at the screen missing the adoring way that Courfeyrac looked at him before the documentary started and they both looked at the screen.  


* * *  


_The documentary opened talking about tigers and the increase of numbers they were having in India due to the measures put in place by the Indian government and a scheme to move people out of national parks._  
“Tigers numbers are increasing? Why didn’t you tell me? This is the best thing I’ve heard all day!”  
“I did Courf and I even tagged you in the tumblr post.”  
“Oh right yeah.”  


* * *  


“India has its stuff together, look at that. They managed to bring an animal back from extinction by y’know not killing it and providing the room it needed.”  
“Ferre, please don’t start ranting about animal extinction again.”  
“But I can about how India is doing really well?”  
“Maybe later I want to watch this.” Ferre’s huge smile tugged at Courfeyrac’s heart for what seemed like the 20th time today and they were only 5 minutes in.  


* * *  


“That’s such a good idea.”  
“I know! They’re creating space for tigers in a way that’s trying to minimise conflict”  


* * *  


_They were know looking at a section detailing the destruction of the rainforest and it’s effect on the harpy eagle population._  
“The size of switzerland?!? What the hell? Ferre what can we do??”  
“UHm so like there’s various projects trying to stop illegal logging, I was listening to this TED talk and the guy-”  
“Later? I want to find out if the harpy eagles are actually doing okay first.” Courf interrupted.  


* * *  


_On screen a harpy eagle specialist, Dr Alexander Blanco was climbing up a tree to attach a radio transmitter onto a harpy eagle chick to be able to track it throughout its life._  
“Can I have that job? It looks grea- Ferre why does it do that?” Dr Blanco had just caught hold of the chick’s leg causing it to lock it’s wings out allowing him to place the radio transmitter on it’s leg.  
“It’s an automatic reflex for birds, it’s mostly immobilised so that he can attach the transmitter without harming the bird although he does have to be careful with the bird's wing and rib cage.” Ferre replied, patting Courf arm now that he had attached himself to him.  
“Oh okay.” Courf started to detach himself but then he saw the bird’s talons, “Oh my god. I take it back.” On screen the man falls whilst transporting the eagle to the ground. “I seriously take it back, oh my god”  
“He’s okay Courf and so is the eagle, it’s fine.” Ferre reassured him and Courf just snuggled closer causing a warm feeling in his chest.  


* * *  


_The film had skipped forward to when Dr Blanco had recovered and went to look at the same eagle chick who was know 18 months old and just starting to learn how to hunt._  
“That guy broke his arm and leg for those eagles the government better start looking after them.”  
“I know Courf.”  


* * *  


_The documentary had moved on to look at the tensions between Masai hunters and lions who live in close proximity to each other._  
“That’s a serious blood feud not like Romeo and Juliet”  
“Well I mean…”  
“That was not an invitation to start talking about Romeo and Juliet.”  
“Fine.”  


* * *  


_It then talks about the largest hunter in the ocean, the blue whale._  
“Whale hunting was only outlawed 30 years ago?”  
“Yep.”  
“What the hell?”  
“I know.”  
“Fucking humans.”  
“I know.”  


* * *  


_The whale population near Los Angeles is at a steady number mainly because of the many container ship routes populating the areas with large amounts of krill._  
“That whole deal with container ships is fucking shit.”  
“Yeah I know, I mean it’s great that people are doing research that will hopefully stop it but still.”  
“Decuplicato?”  
“Increased ten fold.”  
“Ah okay.”  


* * *  


_A group of marine biologists where attaching radio transmitters via suction cups to whales to track the effect that the container ships had on them._  
“I want that job instead, still slightly dangerous and cool but less likely to lose a limb.” Ferre just had to smile at his best friend who so easily made him fall in love on a regular basis.  


* * *  


_The documentary then changed to look at polar bears hunting on the frozen sea of the Arctic. The presenter is explaining how climate change is affecting the ice as a polar bear breaks through the ice it is walking on and stumbled to prevent falling._  
“And there’s still people who try and say that global warming doesn’t exist.”  
“We’ll fight them okay? Also will there be dead baby seals? Seals are too cute to be eaten.” Ferre just started at Courf, “Don’t think that I don’t know that’s your ‘that’s just the way life works’ look but I’m going to ignore it.”  
“Probably? I haven’t watched this one yet but if there is then remember that enough baby seals survive so that the species can go on.”  
“I guess that’ll be enough.”  
The documentary goes on to talk about the research effort currently underway to prove the loss of habitat.  
“30 years? That’s dedication.”  
“Yeah I know but how else do we get long term studies? Hey did you know that they-”  
“Later Ferre. Let me watch them sedate this polar bear from a helicopter. This is so cool”  


* * *  


_After the scientists had examined the bear, taking samples as well as measurements the talk turns to how they are doing._  
“That was so cool.”  
“Yes but it’s also super informative and a great example of tracking animals for research. I didn’t know that polar bears had decreased in size.”  
“You’re not going on your phone to buy five books and read 10 research articles about this” Combeferre ignored his friend and pulled out his phone, intent on doing just that, “Oh my god you are terrible.”  
“I’ll just write a note okay? But a 20% reduction is size? That’s terrible for them.”  


* * *  


The documentary ended with a poignant statement talking about how everyone needs to act together to make sure that our most charismatic predators and all of nature survives.  
The two boys look at each other still in their embrace and for once don’t make jokes about the tears in both their eyes. They were as affected as the other.  
On the screen the contents of the episode were being shown but they ignored it, too tied up in their love for one another and the sadness they shared over the probable extinction of so many beautiful animals. It was only when the next segment on tracing food frauds had started that they looked back at the screen, still concentrating on the way that there limbs were tangled together in the little pillow fort nest they had created for themselves.  
“Why are they trying to make it sound like a detective story? The science behind this is interesting enough.” Combeferre mumbled before glancing over at Courf who was clearly enjoying the mystery theme, ‘Or it could be a good thing.” He chuckled.  
By the time it finished they were both fully immersed in Superquark again, hoping to find out more about food frauds and then after that the history of Aosta starting from the Roman era.  
“So do you have a crush on this guy too?”  
“Alberto Angela? No.” Combeferre’s answer was too quick and weak to convince Courfeyrac who laughed in achievement trying to hide the fact that he knew he could never compete with them. “Just watch the program Courf.”  
They settled down and let the beautiful history of their country wash over them from the theatre and colosseum to the clever structure of the aqueduct to a beautifully sculpted breastplate for a horse that showed a fight between Roman cavalry and barbarians which they both knew that Grantaire would love to the medieval history in cathedrals and castles finishing with the modern day. The next segment focused on a school that had started an initiative to get children to help improve their neighbourhood and certain “green path” as well as learning learning through doing which left Courfeyrac fawning over all the cute children and Combeferre was more than a little moved. Piero Angela then started talking about the bacterial “fingerprint” that everyone has which lead to a simultaneous “Don’t tell Joly” before settling down to watch this seemingly futuristic idea of matching home bacteria with the people who live in it leaving them with the idea that foreign bacteria in early life can help really help with improving their health.  
The next section talking about the possible decline in jobs due to them being taken over by robots using some very creepy images of artificial intelligence which took away some of the serious of the topic. By the time the next section had started talking about a cave in Italy that housed Neanderthals as well as the geological impact that we’ve had on the earth the pair had their heads together and Combeferre was drifting off to sleep after all the coffee he’d drunk. By the time that they started talking about the positives that have come about in regards to fighting climate change and not ruining the Earth they had both fallen asleep on each other.  
They were still like that by the time Combeferre’s mother came in a couple of segments later so that she could watch the “Polvere di stella” segment which her son as she did every week rather than watching it in the kitchen. She toyed with the idea of waking them up but they looked at peace and knowing her son’s lack of a sleep schedule she let him be but settled down on the sofa and watched as Piero Angela and Giovanni Bignami discuss how our view of the night sky has changed especially due to light pollution.  
It was only when the show had finished past eleven and the boys still hadn’t woken up that she slipped out of the apartment and talked to Courfeyrac’s mothers who lived in the same complex that their son would be staying over at her house. She then went back and tried her best to position the two in comfortable sleeping positions in the pillow nest which was difficult due to their combined weight.  


* * *  


The next morning Courfeyrac was the first one awake, the first rays of light filtering in through stretching his arms in a movement that brought him too close to accidentally hitting a sleeping Ferre which caused his whole body to freeze. He didn’t know what to do. The idea of just staying there, basking in the feeling of being able to study Ferre in such a vulnerable situation seemed like a creepy behaviour but he couldn’t help it. It gave him the chance to study all the lines of Combeferre’s face, the way that he looked different without his glasses, the way he had curled up during the night against his side, the way that with slightly less pronounced bags he seemed younger. It was only a couple minutes later when had finally finished appreciating Ferre’s beauty that this was the best opportunity to finally stroke Combeferre’s hair as he had been dying to do for more time than he wanted to admit. That was how Combeferre’s mother found him when she came in prepared to wake up the two boys. Courfeyrac being extremely gentle as he studied Ferre’s face and ran his fingers up and down his face with ghostly little touches and Combeferre lying there with a content little smile pretending that he was still asleep. The sudden presence of another person in the room caused Courfeyrac to start and stop what he was doing and stand up, tripping over his and Ferre’s limbs. The lack of Courf’s comforting touch and the sudden movement caused Ferre to start and “wake up” to be faced with his mother and friend to sport matching expressions of guilt.  
“Uhm.. Good morning?” Courf tried saying whilst Ferre’s mother said, “It’s time for you two to get ready for school” which lead to them staring at each other over Ferre’s head. Ferre in the meantime got up from from the mostly destroyed pillow fort, stretching as he did so unaware of the effect that it had on Courfeyrac.  
“UHm.. so I’m going to go back to my house, I’ll see you later.” Courfeyrac spluttered and turned to go as Ferre stumbled forward and caught hold of his wrist.  
“Thank you for watching superquark with me and being a great friend.” Ferre moved forward and gave Courf a soft kiss on the cheek. Courf spluttered something that he hoped sounded like goodbye before walking out leaving Ferre confused and hurt.  
“So you like him.” His mother said as soon as the door had closed behind Courfeyrac.  
“Mama, please don’t.”  
“Can I at least give you some advice?”  
“Fine.” Ferre said, rolling his eyes already expecting the ‘just tell him’ advice.  
“Take him out to stargaze instead of me tomorrow.”  
“But that’s our thing-”  
“He likes you and I’m sure that counts as a romantic first date if this didn’t.” His mother said interrupting him.  
“What do you mean he likes me?”  
“He looks at you like you’re the most important thing in his world of course he likes you.” Combeferre was shocked into silence, “Now go and get ready or you’ll be late to school.”  
“Okay mama.”  
Ferre walked into his room and stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection and not really understanding what was going on. Courf was his best friend and he thought he knew him. He tried to think over the past months and if Courf’s behaviour had changed at any point but instead just started smiling thinking of the huge dork that he had fallen in love with. He just hoped his mother wasn’t wrong and there was some hope.  


* * *  


Courfeyrac was standing in front of the door, hopping from one foot to the other as he worked up the courage to knock on the door. It didn’t matter that he had been trying this past week to not let his huge crush to affect his friendship with Ferre and that he’d managed to not confess his love whilst watching him nerd out over superquark, no, his friend had to go ahead and kiss him on the cheek and look forlorn as he ran out, no longer in control of his body or emotions. So here he was, more nervous than he’d ever been and all he had to do was knock on a door, “pull yourself together Courf, you managed to stand up to Enjolras mid rant so why is this difficult?”  
A vibration from his phone warned him that Enjolras had probably guessed his predicament after reading the barrage of messages he’d sent in mid freakout mode and had sent at least 50 motivational messages. When he checked his phone he realised he was right, Enj had even gone to the effort to make little emoji phrases like ➡ 

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation about the Italian terms:  
>  **Maria** \- It’s a general expression of exasperation like “come on” etc. and they all tend to be religious; Maira, Jesu, Jesu Cristo etc.  
>  **Tramezzini** are these Italian sandwiches that are delicious and usually on white bread with various cold cuts and mayonnaise so like my favourite is ham and mushroom and you have so many other options  
>  **La Maturita** \- The exam that Italian students take at the end of liceo which is the last 5 years of school and it’s out of 100  
>  10 e lode - The highest you can get on the Italian scoring system and practically it means you got everything right  
>  **Superquark** \- This whole fic is about Superquark and it’s this amazing show that talks about science, medicine and all that fun nerdy stuff and it’s just amazing  
>  **Piero Angela** \- The main presenter on Superquark who’s kinda the Italian equivalent of David Attenborough and he's great and been doing this since 1995  
>  **Devo parlare in turco?** \- This phrase literally means do I have to speak in Turkish but the equivalent is practically somebody going "do I have to repeat myself Again?"  
>  **Mamma** \- Mum  
>  The whole thing which Ferre's mother cooking more food because she doesn't know if people come over during the weekend? that's my grandmother  
>  **Aria sulla IV corda** \- It's a Bach song and the intro to Superquark and I love it  
>  **I promesi sposi** \- Basically it's the Italian equivalent of Romeo and Juliet except they don't die but it also did huge thing's in terms of unifying the Italian language and it's called the betrothed in English  
>  **Pasticcio** \- It's what I call lasagna and I'm pretty sure that lasagna is the pasta and pasticcio is the actual thing but??  
>  **Cotolete** \- Breaded fried chicken which is just a staple food  
>  **Peperoni ripieni** \- Okay so these are peppers but they have a filling like anchovies and olives and they are delicious  
>  There is always bread at the table and so you eat bread whilst having dinner etc.  
>  **The «/» symbols** \- These are used as quotation marks in Italian so I've used them for speach I've translated from Italian  
>  **La caccia** \- This translates to The Hunt and it's a BBC documentary  
>  **Polvere di stelle** \- Stardust and like I like to think about how we're all made of stardust  
>  **Tv in the kitchen thing** \- This just seems like a normal thing in Italy but I'm not sure but I just put it in anyway  
>  **The emojis** \- They spell out "in bocca al lupo" which literally means "in the mouth of the wolf" but it's used as "good luck" or "break a leg"  
>  **Crepe il lupo** \- The response which literally means "let the wolf die" idk why this is a thing but I love it  
>  **Argine** \- Riverbank but specifically these high man made riverbanks made along a canal that you can walk along  
>  **Oh mio dio** \- Oh my god


End file.
